033015 Melnia Miloko
tumblingThinker TT began pestering timidTheurge TT at 23:22 -- 11:25 TT: Melnia walks into the infirmary, looking for Miloko. The puffiness of her eyes has gone down, but there are still slight bags under her eyes, and she seems to be slumping slightly. 11:26 TT: Miloko is sitting on one of the beds, writing in a notebook and humming to herself 11:29 TT: "Hi, M-Milly!" Melnia tries her best to smile, putting her stuff down on the counter. "Wh-What're you d-doing?" 11:30 TT: Miloko slams her notebook closed when she realizes she's not alone, "n-nothing?" 11:31 TT: Melnia tenses up in shock, but relaxes after a few seconds. "O-Oh, o-ok" 11:32 TT: "s-sorry, it's j-just s-something I w-want to be a s-surprise?" 11:33 TT: "a n-nice s-surprise?" 11:34 TT: "O-Oh, ok! S-Surprises a-are nice, e-except wh-when t-they're m-mean." 11:34 TT: "Sp-Speaking of, I h-have a s-surprise for you!" 11:35 TT: "hmm?" 11:35 TT: Melnia decaptchalouges something, hiding it in her hands. "C-Close your eyes" 11:35 TT: Miloko does so 11:37 TT: Melnia places the gifts in Miloko's hands,"O-Okay, y-you can o-open them." When Miloko opens her eyes, she'll find in one hand, a blank henshin pen, and in the other, a friendship bracelet that is a weave of browns and golds. 11:40 TT: "oh, t-thank you M-Mary?" she slips on the bracelet, and looks confusidely at the pen 11:44 TT: "O-Oh, It is called a, um, h-henshin pen. M-Miss Dina g-gave me a few, and s-said I should g-give them t-to my f-friends. You c-combine it w-with an item and b-become a m-magical girl, like out of that show, M-Mahou Mari" 11:45 TT: "and you d-decided to g-give one to me?" 11:46 TT: "O-Of c-course, y-you're m-my friend after all!" 11:49 TT: "t-thanks?" Miloko grins, "so w-what's the n-nicest d-dress you h-have?" 11:49 TT: "D-Dress?" 11:49 TT: "I-I uh.. I don't think I.. have a dress. Well I have a few, but nothing r-really nice.." 11:54 TT: "hmm, no p-problem, you can b-borrow one of m-mine? I m-mean, it's not l-like I'll be n-needing it?" 11:56 TT: "H-Huh?" 11:56 TT: "I-If y-your s-sure, th-thank you M-Milly." 11:57 TT: "w-well, I'll n-need a d-different d-dress t-than any of the o-ones I h-have? so I can l-loan out s-some of my n-nicer o-ones if n-need be?" 12:00 TT: "O-Oh, ok, I s-see!" 12:03 TT: "I-If you'd need, I c-could help you w-with the d-dress you'd need." 12:05 TT: "m-maybe? but f-first?" Miloko decaptchalogues a couple of very fancy, very frilly, and very expensive dresses, she looks between them for a moment before holding out a pink one "h-here, try t-this one on?" 12:07 TT: Melnia blushes slightly, but her eyes sparkle at the dress. "Th-Thank you" she stutters out, before taking the dress and carefully walking into the side room 12:08 TT: In a few seconds, she comes out in the dress, twirling a little. "H-How d-do I look?" 12:10 TT: "I t-think it l-looks g-great? it r-really c-compliments y-your s-skintone?" 12:13 TT: Melnia looks at the ground, her face turning a tint of jade. "Th-Th-Thank you, M-Milly." 12:14 TT: "I b-bet y-you'll l-look great in y-your dress t-too" 12:15 TT: "t-thanks? you k-know you r-remind me a lot of m-myself w-when I was y-younger?" 12:15 TT: "I d-do?" 12:16 TT: "y-yeah, b-back b-before I got a-accustomed to h-having to d-dress up m-most d-days for s-some r-royal f-function?" 12:23 TT: "O-Oh, th-thank you" 12:23 TT: "Wh-What were the r-royal functions like?" 12:28 TT: "a lot of s-standing t-there l-like a d-doll b-being p-posed, w-while p-people h-heaped u-undeserved p-praise u-upon you, t-trying to not t-trip o-over y-your own f-feet b-because y-your m-mother is m-making you w-wear a p-poofy d-dress and h-high h-heels? t-that s-sort of s-stuff?" 12:31 TT: "O-Oh" Melnia frowns. "I'm s-sorry M-Milly, th-that m-must not've b-been very f-fun." 12:33 TT: "it w-would've b-been a lot w-worse w-without my s-sister t-there? and M-Merrow was at m-most of the i-interplanetary e-events?" 12:41 TT: "W-Well, at l-least there was a b-bright side. M-Miss Rubi and M-Mister Merrow are both v-very nice." 12:42 TT: "Sp-Speaking of, has M-Mister Merrow's condition improved any?" 12:43 TT: "y-yeah, he's a-adapted p-pretty q-quickly to o-only h-having one arm?" 12:54 TT: "Ah, that's g-great news" 12:55 TT: "y-yeah, g-good n-news is r-rare t-these d-days?" 12:55 TT: "so it's a-alway n-nice w-when t-things t-turn out w-well?" 12:57 TT: "D-Don't I k-know it. I w-wish we c-could have s-some more g-good endings" 01:00 TT: Miloko chuckles, "you k-know, if you d-dressed l-like t-that m-more o-often, I'm s-sure y-you'd h-have no t-trouble f-finding s-someone w-willing to g-give you as m-many 'g-good e-endings' as y-you'd w-want?" 01:04 TT: Melnia turns jade again. "W-W-W-well, U-Um, b-be q-quiet" 01:08 TT: "w-what? it's the t-truth? you l-look v-very n-nice l-like t-this?" 01:08 TT: "Th-Th-Thank you, I-I'm s-sorry, I-I'm just n-not very used to b-being c-complimented.." 01:10 TT: "I d-don't see why? you h-have p-plenty of q-qualities t-that are w-worthy of p-praise, M-Mary?" 01:18 TT: "B-But, y-you have a lot of p-praise worthy t-traits to. A-And, w-well, n-not everyone s-saw it that w-way. 01:19 TT: "yes, but a p-princess t-tends to be h-held to a h-higher s-standard t-than m-most?" 01:26 TT: "Y-Yeah, I i-imagine they w-would. S-Sounds a l-lot t-tougher than o-old f-fairytails m-make it out to be" 01:29 TT: "w-well, I n-never had to d-deal w-with b-being c-captured by d-dragons? so I'll t-take t-that as a p-plus?" 01:33 TT: Melnia nods and giggles, going to make her way over to the medicine cabinets, before tripping over herself. "A-Ack!" She quickly scrambles back up, blushing from embarrasment. "I-I'm o-okay, I'm o-okay, I sh-should probably change o-out of this." 01:34 TT: "see? I t-told you, t-tripping o-over y-your own f-feet is a t-thing t-that h-happens?" 01:37 TT: Melnia hurries into the side morgue, coming back out in her normal clothing, holding the dress. "Y-Yeah, it's h-harder than it l-looks. I g-got this a-all d-dirty, I-I'll w-wash it b-before I g-give it b-back." 01:37 TT: "t-that's f-fine?" 01:39 TT: "I-If y-you're s-sure.." Melnia hands over the dress, still green in embarassment. "I-I'm s-sorry Milly" 01:40 TT: "a-actually, you can k-keep it? I h-have m-more n-nice c-clothes t-than I n-need f-frankly?" 01:41 TT: "and it l-looks a lot b-better on you t-than it did on me?" 01:41 TT: Melnia's eyes sparkle. "A-A-Are you s-sure? Th-Th-Thank you s-so much M-Milly!" 01:43 TT: "y-yeah, but be c-careful? p-people see you in t-that too m-much and t-they're g-going to s-start w-wanting to see you out of it? if you c-catch my d-drift?" she winks 01:45 TT: "M-Milly!" She turns a lil green, but looks away, and adopts a teasing tone. "I-If you say t-too much of that stuff, I m-might f-fall in l-love with you" 01:47 TT: "w-well t-then, I g-guess I s-shouldn't ask if you w-want to go get s-some f-food w-with me? d-don't w-want you t-thinking w-we're on a d-date or a-anything?" Miloko's tone is similarly teasing 02:24 TT: "I don't know, two girls, brought together by their shockingly different lives and th-their l-love for eachother, c-coming t-to a bookstore n-near you" 02:25 TT: "I'd r-read it?" 02:25 TT: "but s-seriously, w-wanna go get s-some f-food?" 02:27 TT: "S-Sure, I-I'd l-love to!" She capthcalouges the dress 02:29 TT: "t-then c-come on?" Miloko grabs Melnia's hand and leads her off to the commissary 02:29 TT: Melnia follows happily 02:29 TT: to blapck? 02:29 TT: ((yes)) 02:29 TT: ((u post or should I?)) 02:30 TT: ((I can)) 02:30 TT: ((thanks, and thanks for log)) -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 02:30 --